gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
NOTE: Please note that Gallows Hill currently is set in 2013/14 whereas The Vampire Diaries and The Originals are set in 2011/12 Prehistory 18,000+ Years Ago * Lamia was born over 18,000 years ago. * Ereshkigal turned Lamia into the first Strigoi. 9,000+ Years Ago * Chanzer Volda was born over 9000 years ago. 6th Century B.C 547 B.C * Ialana is born in Gaelic Albion. 567 B.C * Ialana accidentally creates all four species of Were when a spell goes awry * Ipulven the fox, Vinan the owl, Aulnen the wolf and Ilefa the cat, become the Original Weres. 5th Century B.C 497 B.C * Matthaius Moor is born. 1st Century B.C 5th Century 433 * Erika Magnusson is born. 459 * Stellan Caedis is born. 498 * Stellan Caedis is turned into a Strigoi by Lamia. 6th Century 10th Century 12th Century 1123 * Emerick Auguinare is born. 1142 * Emerick Auguinare is turned into a Vampire by Elijah Mikaelson. 15th Century 1412 * Beatrix Barlow is born. 1473 * Katerina Petrova AKA Katherine Pierce is born. 17th Century 1678 *The First Salvan Family escape their hometown of Liverpool. 19th Century 1863 *Liam Salvan is born. 1878 *Liam Salvan is turned into a vampire. 20th Century 1945 * John Mayfair is born. 1954 * Jeannie Mayfair is born. 1966 * Tracey Morgan is born. 1969 * Pasha Adomaitis is born. 1970 * Cassandra Miller AKA Raven is born in Dallas, Texas. * Cameron Morgan is born. 1971 * Dillon Mason is born. 1972 * Faye Mason is born. * Joyce Mayfair-Daniels is born. 1974 * Adelaide Garcin is born in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. 1978 * Nick Tucker is born. 1981 * Pamela Reeve is born. * Megan Pierce is born. 1985 * Caleb Cooper is born. 1986 * Felicity Cruz and Alisha Cruz are born. 1987 * Austin White is born. 1989 * Jack Mayfair is born. 1990 * Natalie Morgan is born. * Arius Adomaitis is born. 1991 * Angelica Mason is born. 1992 * Perrine Garcin is born. 1995 * Jessica Lyons is born. 1997 * Miles Mason is born. * Sonja Mizeris is born. 1999 * Janie Mayfair is born. 2000 *Thomas Branson was born. 21st Century 2005 * John Mayfair dies of a heart attack aged 60. 2007 * Austin White is turned into a Vampire by Shane Pierce. * Bobby White is turned into a Vampire by Austin White. 2013 * James Daniels, Joyce Mayfair-Daniels and Janie Mayfair are all lost to an earthquake in Indonesia. * Olivia Pleasant is turned into a Vampire by Austin White. * Tammy Graves is turned into a Vampire and sired by Olivia Pleasant. 2014 *Kayla Dabney gets killed and Brianne Dabney attempts to resurrect her with Dark Magic but the ritual was interrupted by Madeline Forbes leaving Kayla's body in a mystical coma. *Brianne Dabney makes a deal with The Oracle and uses the Bitorian to summon the greatest vampire-hunters from all of existence to help deal with the Strigoi problem. 26th Century Category:Timeline Category:Gallows Hill (Series)